Just Starting
by snowflakeshower
Summary: After the war Harry ran. He ran from the family who have always thought of him as one of their own. The Weasleys are worried because when one of their own is hurtung they shouldn't be hurting alone. Oneshot.


**For a long time now I have been looking for a simple story that is set right after the end of the war, all the ones I have read seem to really skim over the heartache and guilt Harry feels. In most stories one talk seems to bring Harry back to normality I do not think this is right. I am looking for a story based on Harry's recovery. I have written this short one shot for fun but if anyone would like to continue it please feel free to contact me. I think it should be about Harry living with what he has done after the war not some new big great adventure. Enjoy.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter world (i only play in it) all credit goes to JK Rowling. **

"HARRY POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? HARRY?" Ginny Weasley hammered on the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny just leave it he needs time" Harry could hear Hermione weary reply.

Ginny's strong authoritative tone could be heard through the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place as she snapped back. "No he always does this, he always broods, well I'm not having it. Doesn't he realise that were all grieving?"

Inside, Harry didn't even attempt to raise himself from Sirius's bed, what was the point of even trying, what was the point of anything anymore? Everything was meant to be so much better now but it wasn't. Whenever he went out he could sense people staring at him, blaming him for not acting sooner, for letting so many die. He couldn't face them, not anymore. Ron, Hermione and Ginny they were best not knowing him he had wrecked their lives from the moment they had met. If it weren't for him Mr Weasley would never have been on guard duty, Bill wouldn't have those scars, Fleur's wedding wouldn't have been ruined, Hermione wouldn't be away from her parents, Fred would be alive and Ginny well ... everyone would just be better off.

"Ginny please come on lets go" he could hear Ron pleading. Ginny's voice replied tearfully and desperate "but I need him I can't get through this alone, I need him." Harry could hear her breaking down and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY JUST GO" Harry screamed while pulling open the front door. A series of gasps were heard from the other three, Harry looked like he hadn't eaten in days, which, in fact, was probably true. His robes were dirty and hung loosely around his frame but it was his shrunken eyes that caught Ginny's attention, they lacked the soul that usually made them shine and sparkle. They looked lost, alone and ...scared? No that couldn't possibly be right Voldemort was dead what did Harry have to be scared of?

"God Harry what happened? You look awful" Ron's ever blunt shocked tone dragged Ginny from her thoughts.

"GO AWAY!" Harry furiously yelled at his three best friends but what Ginny could hear broke her heart. Harry's voice was filled of emotion barely under control it sounded like he was going to break at any minute. She could hear his grief, his guilt and most of all deep sadness.

"Harry?" her voice was soft and soothing "you know it's not your fault don't you? Nobody blames you Harry"

"Of course they blame me and if they don't they should. I let them all down Gin. I let them die, Colin, Tonks, Remus ...Fr... Fred it's all my fault."

"No" her voice no longer sounded soothing instead it was harsh like she was trying to force Harry to understand. "It was and never is going to be your fault. Nobody not a single person blames you. The only thing were angry about is the fact that you won't come home. We miss you."

He would not let himself believe the words she was saying they could not be true. What he hadn't dared to hope for was happening. No there was no way any of that could be true. He had to get away but as Harry made to close the door one single word stopped him. "Don't"

"Don't lock us out Harry, don't push us away we need you as much as you need us. Come home."

Ginny could see the internal struggle happening behind Harry's eyes as he tried to decide whether to believe her or not. Then slowly his hand rose, found hers and she felt the smallest of squeezes.

She knew it would be a long time until they were anywhere near normal but for now she was happy. It might not have been perfect or the way she had imagined it but then with Harry when was it ever. It didn't matter anyway, not now; all that mattered for now was that he was back. Her Harry was back and they would get through this together.

**Thanks for reading if anyone has any stories you think I may like please tell me. I am also looking for Weasley and Hermione bashing stories set after the war. Ta bye.**


End file.
